Dreaming
by muchmadness
Summary: Stella/Don. Stella has a couple of dreamy things ... you'll see. Tiny bit of DL. Not enough, though. Never enough ... har har. I should stop. Just read the story, OK?


_I don't own the characters. But I made up the rest ..._

* * *

Stella kicked her jacket out of the way with her new, fantastically purple high heels. She spread out her files on her desk and buried her face in her hands.

Two weeks of searching for a guy named John who may or may not have killed someone who may or may not have been dead …

"This is ridiculous …" she muttered to herself, "I hate people."

She closed her eyes and sank into …

_She was dressed in silk scarves. She was holding a tambourine, dancing in a small room with a gypsy band playing in the corner._

_The heavy door slammed open with a dramatic bang. Don stood, wearing a silver cape, his hand outstretched. "My luff …" he murmured in a French accent, "I 'ave meeesed you …"_

"_Oh, my love, my darlingest lovie love," Stella cried. She opened her arms._

_Don bowed to her and ran into her arms, sweeping her up. "Zee days 'ave passed so slowly, my darlink, since I 'ave been een Fr –aaaa-nce." He dipped her and kissed her with fervor. The band played happily, and the people surrounding them clapped enthusiastically –_

Stella's eyes snapped open. "What the hell?" she shrieked. Don jogged into her office, swinging the door open.

"Everything alright Stell?"

She looked up at him. She squinted her eyes, scrutinizing his face.

"Uh, Stell?" Don's mouth was turned slightly into a smile, as though he was trying to hide his amusement.

Stella shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Don, this case is driving me crazy."

Don grinned openly. "Me too. Wanna go grab somethin' to eat?"

Stella nodded. _Maybe I'm just hungry …_

Don held the door for her and she thanked him, walking in front of him. He paused, admiring her new shoes and how they made her legs look so – He shook his head. This was Stella. _Be nice to Stella. Don't fawn over Stella. You work with Stella. Don't hurt Stella._

He cleared his head with a shake, much like he'd seen her do only moments before.

They headed to the tiny café a couple of blocks from the crime lab. Don bought himself a turkey sandwich_, _and got Stella a veggie burger.

"Thanks, Don," she said absentmindedly. He knew she was a vegetarian. She never told him. He'd figured it out …

_Stella sat in a golden chair. She had turquoise jewels twined into her hair. Her eyes were painted with khol until they were lined with black, tiny points at the edges of her eyes. She looked like a cat. She was draped in a bright blue dress, her legs attractively bare and positioned in front of her._

_Don stepped in, a golden statue of a crocodile in his arms. He knelt before her in his loincloth and held it out._

"_Rise," Stella said with a wave of her jewel-dotted hand. "And come closer."_

_Don did so, laying the statue beside Stella's throne. _

"_Kiss me," Stella instructed him. He threw himself at her, his skin burning hot, melting into hers as he brought his hand –_

"Stell – Stell!" Don tapped her shoulder.

"Huh?" Stella looked up at him. His brow was furrowed, his eyes concerned.

"Did you hear me?"

"Um, no. I don't think so. Can you say it again?"

"Honey, are you alright?"

_HONEY? _Stella grinned. She looked at him, a mite perplexed, yet overall pleased.

Don blushed. "Sorry. It's just – you're kind of – you've been –"

"Don, it's fine." Stella rested her hand on his forearm. Bad move. They sat, gazing at each other, their eyes connected. Don leaned forwards …

Stella's phone rang. Don blinked and grabbed his drink, taking a long sip.

"_Stella, it's Mac."_

"Hey, Mac, what's up?"

"_I need you to get to a hospital."_

"A hospital? Why?" Don's head jerked up.

"_Is someone with you?"_

"Yes, Don's here. Why?"

"_Put him on the phone. Now!"_

Stella handed the phone to Don.

"Hey, Mac, it's Don. What's wrong?"

Don listened quietly, silently helping Stella up from her seat and putting money on the table for a tip. He took her hand and led her out of the café. He helped her into his car and raced to his side, listening to Mac all the while.

Stella pestered him for an excuse, but gave up when he handed her a bottle of water and told her to drink it slowly.

Stella leaned her head on the window, gazing at the cloudy sky and wispy rain…

_Don was dressed in a suit – tie, vest, coat, pants – and his hair was slicked back. He pulled out his pocket-watch and glanced at the rain pouring down outside._

"_Darling, there's only so much we can do about the weather," Stella said, smoothing her lacy skirt. The poof-y material glided through her fingers. The hoop skirt was bothersome, and kept her legs cold with the draft._

_Don looked at her, and sank to his knees before her. He touched the side of her face, running his thumb along her red lips. "I love you, Stella Bonasera."_

"_And I you, Don Flack," she said gently. Their lips met as the rain poured down on the roof, providing a rhythm symphony to their slow, torturous kiss…_

Stella's eyes fluttered open to find that Don was carrying her. He raced into the hospital, his arms tight around her legs and waist. Stella saw flashes of the world around her, piecing them together with slow accuracy.

The nurse inserted an IV. Stella winced. Don's hand grasped hers. The doctor shouted for more help. Stella felt the world come into focus, slowly, as things materialized around her.

"It's OK, Stell. You can sleep now," Don's voice said gently.

She did.

When she awoke, Don was asleep on the couch near her hospital bed, Mac on a chair near her.

"Mac?" She asked.

"You're back," he said with a grin.

"What happened?"

"You were drugged. The scene you processed this morning had traces of a new drug – a hallucinogenic aphrodisiac. You got it on your gloves, and it was all over the evidence. You were the only one affected with such a high dose. You nearly overdosed."

"Was anyone else affected?"

Mac blushed slightly, and grinned. "We found Danny and Lindsay in the supply closet after they processed the evidence you collected. They were … um …"

Stella laughed. The sound woke Don. He looked at her carefully. "You feeling … better, Stella?"

She smiled and nodded.

Mac patted her hand and left to go find something for her to drink.

"Is it all out of my system?" She asked Don.

"Yeah."

_Then why do I still want you to kiss me? _She wished she could ask him.

"I'm sorry it happened to you," Don said, scooting his chair closer to her bed. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She looked at him.

"It wasn't that bad," she said.

He smiled. "I was really scared, Stell."

She leaned in and kissed him. She felt him nearly pull away, then place his hand on her cheek and press her into the pillow.


End file.
